


Jealousy

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Leo chose the wrong person to flirt with.





	Jealousy

Lila Rossi - Leo Rossi

_**Clovis POV.** _

I entered the classroom with Sebastian at my right. I went to my desk and began to prepare things for the class when I heard a beautiful, feminin voice coming from behind the class. I turned back and saw Leo talking to Nathania. Wait no, _flirting_ with Nathania.

I could feel my blood flowing through the veins very quickly, and how my fists fluttered. I had a sudden and strange desire to hit him. I don't know why.

 **I think someone is jealous!** Pollen whispered to me from my pocket.

 **What do you mean?** I asked her.

**It is obvious that you are angry for Leo to flirt with Nathania.**

**And why would that be the reason?** I raised my eyebrows to her.

 **Because you are in love with Nathania!** Pollan said.

 **Not true!** I protested a little hard. I looked around to see the others staring at me.

 **Then why did you blush?** Pollen smirked continuing the subject.

I put my hands on my cheeks to realize they were warm.

I tried to focus on anything else, but I couldn't help myself and I went back to look at him once more. I rolled my in disgust.

First Adrienne, and now her? This guy's a playboy. What made me feel better was that Nathania doesn't feel comfortable. Even she looks disgusted ... worse than when she talks to me ...

From an unexpected throb, I got up from my chair and went to them.

 **Come on, don't be shy, I don't bite!** Leo said smirking. He tried to put his arm around Nathania and get close to her, though she was trying to get away from him.

 **I do!** I said and gave my fist to their table. It scared both of them and drew the attention of the others in the room.

 **Hey! What's your problem?** Leo stood up and protested.

 **You're the problem! Leave her alone. Don't you see she doesn't want to deal with you?** I said between my clenched teath.

Nathania, like the rest of the class, seemed very shocked at my statement.

Leo and I frown at each other. Eventually he succumbed and left. Without looking at Nathania, I went to my place and tried to ignore all of Sebastian's questions.

 **You really are in love with her!** I heard Pollen whispering out of my pocket.

**Maybe I am ...**


End file.
